


Lapissed & IWannaBelieve1992

by onewaytrigger



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: :(, :((((, Dont read this please, F/F, Like, Minecraft, Sad, Sad Ending, Stop - Freeform, dont click on this if you can't handle sad, minecraft sadness, rEALLY SADDD, really sad, you'll be able to tell who the death is immediately
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewaytrigger/pseuds/onewaytrigger
Summary: so i'm sad today so why not just make all of you sad as well?>:)NO i will not make a happy ending alternative. that is for pussies and i am not a pussy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> context because im bad at incorporating it into my writing
> 
> lapis is 16 when it starts, 24 when it finishes. same with... oh
> 
> they've played numerous games with each other since they were 12
> 
> this is incredibly sad :(

Lapis smirked to herself as Peridot, also known as IWannaBelieve1992 on PS Network, fell down into the ravine as they explored the edge around it in Minecraft. 

“Gah! These cloddy ravines…” she screamed as she fell into the water beside her, pushing her down into a cave.

Now Lapis was shaking with laughter, tears welling up at her eyes as her body screamed for her to start laughing like a dork. Eventually Peridot did make it back up, but as she spoke to Lapis she sounded audibly tired and Lapis’s suspicions were confirmed as Peridot yawned and told her she’d be getting off for the night. So Lapis waited the next day, and the next, and the next…

IWannaBelieve1992: Last online 6 years ago

Lapissed: I miss you…

Delivered 6 years ago. Not seen. 


	2. mein herz ist zerschmettert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is a successful musician who's about to get the worst shock of her life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to get back into writing,,, so have this very late update on a fic i havent thought of in forever

Lapis Lazuli wasn't one of those kids that would hope for fame, or to be in the spotlight; in fact, she would rather be hidden in the crowd, blending in with the rest of the people. Of course, that was hard to do now that she was one of the most successful musicians on the planet. She had everything she wanted, a fancy house, a nice car, some unforgettable memories and friends, but something always struck her as... missing.

There was an unmistakable hole in her heart. It stemmed mostly from her closeted lesbian status, but in there somewhere was a name that hadn't been spoken in six years. It was brought up at dinner once with a friend, and never again. 

Peridot.

Her name was Peridot, and she was one of the few friends Lapis had ever had before suddenly everyone wanted to be her friend. Sure, they had never really met before, only played online, but they had been online friends for years at that point, had exchanged phone numbers, stories, and created some lasting memories that stuck with Lapis ever since they were made. 

Lapis was always trying to find out what could have happened to her, but it seemed as though she disappeared from the face of the Earth, without a single trace or any knowledge of her possible whereabouts. It hurt, to be left like that. It made her more sensitive to the people around her, and was probably part of the cause she took forever to open up again.

Anyone would think it was silly. 'Come on Lapis, it was one girl, she never really mattered all that much,' they'd say. But they were wrong. They hadn't known how deep their friendship really went.

Peridot was the only person Lapis ever came out to. Peridot was the only one who was always there for her, whenever she needed it, at all times. Peridot was kind and open and everything Lapis wanted to be. Peridot was the only one that stuck by her when she had lashed out at everyone she knew after her father passed. 

What they had was something different. 

And Peridot was not just some online friend you'd meet and then throw away when you were finished with them. She was understanding of everything Lapis had gone through.

Peridot was battling with her own demons, and had no obligation to help Lapis whatsoever, but she did. 

Lapis sighed, rubbing her eyes. There was no use dwelling on the past. She had new demons to face; the demons of fame.

There was no warning when she was suddenly roped into a song with Taylor Swift and then gained traction from there. 

There was no warning when she was pressured into signing with multiple different record labels.

But she pushed through it and became a musician. She had always had a fascination with string instruments; maybe it had something to do with that Steven kid that used to live down the street from her (he played the ukulele and got Lapis to play it for a while) but all in all, they were her thing. Percussion, wind and electronic instruments didn't really suit her all that well, especially with her voice. She was quite like mxmtoon, actually. She preferred acoustic songs and she was able to get a huge following quickly.

She had amassed almost two million followers on Twitter, where she usually just posted random things pertaining to her music and sometimes a cover, but she never really cared much about that.

Lapis opened her phone to her Twitter feed, scrolling through it for a while, before she had a bright idea.

_Has anyone ever heard of a Peridot Olivine?_

She debated posting it for a moment, weighing the options in her head. _Sure, someone could probably find something, but I've looked everywhere already, haven't I?_

As the two choices clashed in her mind, she didn't even notice she had pressed send.

Oops.

Immediately 90 responses came in. Most of them inconclusive or unrelated, but one caught her eye. It was from a user named Kieran, captioned 'I've read an article that had the name Peridot Olivine in it. Was about a bus crash, maybe 6 or 7 years ago.'

She clicked on their profile, and pressed the direct message button.

_Lapis:_ _Can you possibly give me more information, maybe link the article?_

_Kieran: Hi Lapis! All I really remember is that the bus got hit by a semi-truck on the way to school, maybe sometime in November? Anyways, Peridot was the only one to be killed in the crash. All 32 others survived._

_Lapis: You must have a good memory._

Despite the neutral tone in her message, Lapis was sobbing. She was broken.

All the info matched up perfectly.

It all added up.

Peridot was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe more? if you want

**Author's Note:**

> few more notes before we end off
> 
> Lapis moves on in a year, but still thinks about Peridot from time to time. She never found out what happened to her.
> 
> Peridot got into a freak car accident involving a school bus & 32 other kids on her way to school the next day. She died almost instantly. She was the only death that day, but the 32 other kids were injured. School bus got hit by a semi. 
> 
> If I do decide to do a sequel, which I'm really considering because this is so short, it'll be how Lapis finds out. There's so much potential and I want to see what I can do with it.
> 
> Thanks for reading even though the tags said not to :)


End file.
